The Sinister Four
by ShadowHedgehog1359
Summary: Winters phone call meant something. And here it is! (Book after operation: amazing grace).
1. Chapter 1

**Previously...**

_it's Winter, yes, I'm alive._

_We'll ambush him tomorrow._

_You know who he really is._

_Good night, my group._

**_now..._**

I was just sleeping on the couch. Winter took my bed downstairs.

All of a sudden, I heard an explosion! I quickly got up and ran downstairs. A hole was blasted in the wall. Darn Scourge and his gang of dynamite! Normally, Scourge did this. And if I called the police, I would feel silly because I'm a superhero. Scourge normally stood in the mess he made, blow a rasberry, and leave. But he wasn't there. I shrugged and went to bed, it was three a.m. Even I know Scourge wouldn't go through that much trouble...

Four a.m. Winter woke me up with a punch in the stomach. He yelled at me to wake up, then motioned me to follow him. He brought me downstairs, in a corner. Winter turned around. And said

"BRACE YOURSELF!"

I turned around very quickly. An iron tentacle was heading towards me! I quickly caught it, and smashed the hedgehog on the ground. They had tentacles like Doctor Octopus. Guess somebody watched too much Spiderman!

I spun around and looked Winter in the eyes. He was frowning. Once again, that position of battle.

He sent a flurry of punches and kicks, all critical. Indeed, Winter grew more powerful from that previous operation. I quickly kicked him in face, making him stagger backwards. He dizzily held his head, and shook his head To regain balance. He looked up at me.

"Hmph, you're growing even more powerful than we could've imagined! Sonic, I'm going to the dark side!" Winter said, pointing over to the dark corner.

Then, 3 pairs of eyes appeared in the shadow. An empty space in between them. Winter walked backward into the shadow where his pair of eyes glowed too. They all made an evil laugh, and disappeared.

I remember on the news of similar reports. Four hedgehogs, eyes that disappear, laughing, it must be the ones! I got on my computer. The group calls themselves "the Sinister Four."

It consisted of four members.

Winter.

Spring.

Summer.

And Fall.

Winter and Fall-boys of the group.

Spring and Summer- girls of the group.

Spring was the one with the tentacles.

Summer has wings attached to her back.

Fall had claws.

Winter used his bare (minus the gloves) hands

An email popped up on my screen marked "The Sinister Four."

_Hello, Sonic. We, the sinister four, must have gone off on the wrong foot with you. Meet us in the graveyard at midnight. DON'T BE LATE._

Mysterious, but I had to subdue them. They have caused lots of harm. Burning buildings, stealing, murder, etcetera!

_**12 pm...**_

It was raining. Then, lightning struck Winters grave. He appeared right on top of it. He raised his arms up, and lightning struck three graves behind him. There they were.

THE SINISTER FOUR!


	2. Chapter 2

Winter smiled evilly at me. He knew that he had the upper hand. Spring put up her hand and used psychokenisis on me. Great, not only Silver could use it.

"It's no use." She said.

Great, Silver isn't the only one that could use that line either.

"Now, you have a choice." Winter said, walking up to me in Springs clutches. "Either fight us, or be put to death."

I smiled. "The first one." I said. I felt pretty confident I could take them on. Too confident to be exact.

They all charged headlong right into me. I couldn't do anything. Their attacks were too swift. Plus, there were four of them. Eventually, they beat me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Winter laughed. "I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD CHOSEN TO DIE!"

He was nuts. All that power was getting to his head. But this didn't seem right. Even though I didn't know him long, I should know even he wouldn't do that. Something bigger than this was going on...

I know this seems cliched, but then I blacked out. Hey, I took a beating here!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. This time, I found myself in my room. In a chair, I looked at my laptop in front of me. An email. I clicked on it.

_You seriously think you can beat us? You're just a big joke! What's that? Teamed up on you? Not fair? Well then! I guess you will fight us one by one._

_Fall_

_Summer_

_Spring_

_Winter_

_A box is being sent to your house. Collect a treasure from each of them, and put it in a slot of the box. We can't wait to see you try!_

_BUH BYE!_


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for a moment. Then, I heard my doorbell. I went downstairs and saw the box Winter told me about. I looked at the depressions in the box. Four slots. Labeled Fall, Summer, Spring, Winter in that order. In the depressions told me what to get and where.

A claw from Fall in Westopolis.

A wing from Summer in Hybrid's prison.

A tentacle from Spring in the graveyard.

Finally, a ring from Winter in the Dusty Desert.

I knew it was going to be rough, but at least they're going one by one. Watch out, Sonic the Hedgehog's in the game!


	5. Vs Fall

Ok, so first a claw from Fall. He's in Westopolis. I ran quickly over to Westopolis. There he was, staring at me. Winter gave me profiles about his group, like he wants to lose. Or he is just that stupid.

Fall: Strong and silent. Goes headlong into battle without thinking. Kind of like Knuckles the Echidna. Tries to throw as many punches as possible to throw his enemy off. Loves to bash things.

Well, if I can handle Knuckle-head, I can handle Fall.

Fall was still staring at me, waiting for me to attack. But, every single second appeared to make him grow impatient. I decided to tire him out. I'll let him grow impatient until he charges. I will then dodge everything he throws at me. Once he is tired enough, I'll break off a claw and destroy him. Seems easy enough. Besides, I'm the fastest thing on earth!

After 10 more seconds, he finally cracked. Fall charged directly at me. I hurdled right over him, giving Fall an angered expression. He threw many punches, which I could run easily away from. This went on for a while. Then, he got very tired. I jumped over to him, and took a claw from his glove. His claw worked the same way as X's. A glove that has the claws inside already, so they don't have to grow the nails.

But, then he regained all his strength, and socked me in the stomach. I flew back and landed on the ground. How is that possible? I tried to tire him out again, but it was taking too long. He had too much energy to be drained.

I had to jump into the battle. I spindashed right at Fall, but he caught me.

Right, just like Knuckles. When Shadow did this to Knuckles, he caught Shadow and threw him into the wall. Prepare for a lot of stinging, I thought.

Fall then threw me through a window.

Yup, just like Knuckles.

I decided to run around him in circles until he was confused. It worked. I grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground. From there, I proceeded to punch him. I then threw him into a building. He didn't come out. Hopefully, he'll stay down.

Then, I put the claw in the box.

My ear phone from Operation: Amazing Grace rang. I forgot it was still in there.

"Well done, Sonic. I'm keeping track of your movements. And I must say, you are pretty tactical. Bravo! Now go for your next target." Winter said.

Winter hung up.

Up next, Summer.


	6. Vs Summer

Alright, time to face Summer in Hybrid's Prison. Once again, I ran over there. All the traps were disabled. There was no more water. I went over to the cell I was in, and there was Summer. As soon as she saw me, her wings sprouted and she flew through the roof. I jumped through that hole to see her circling around the prison. How could I stop this one? Maybe I should work like the Egg Wyvern. I taunted her by yelling at her that she was a bird-brain. Girls seem to hate that.

She charged at me. I jumped and caught on her wing.

"C'mon! You're under my command! How about we crash into that boulder down there?" I yelled into her ear.

I navigated her right into the boulder, and backflipped back on top of the prison. Tugging on her hair really helps me navigate. It went like this for a while.

Finally, I tore off a wing and kicked her to the ground. I slammed her once I fell towards the ground.

I put the wing in the second slot of the box.

"Very good! I can't wait to see what you do next! I just wanna go down there and kill you myself!" Winter said and hung up again.

Alright, time to fight Spring.


	7. Vs Spring

Time to fight Spring in the graveyard. I simply walked over there, I know she loves to surprise me with tentacles. I watched the whole entire walk for tentacles. And a hand just in case of her psychokenisis. At the graveyard, just as everyone else, stood there looking at me. All four tentacles, I only need one. This should be easy, since I could handle Silver.

Immediately, a tentacle flew towards me. I caught it, and swung her around. That is the oldest trick in the book, I thought. Then, I slammed her into the ground.

She used psychokenisis on a tombstone, and threw it at me. Being the nice guy, I caught it and stuck it back where it belonged. I sensed a tentacle behind me, and backflipped over her.

I got hold of a tentacle and tore it off. I swung it at Spring. This hit her in the jaw, and she tumbled backward. I grabbed her by the neck, picked her up, and threw her off the cliff of the graveyard.

I put the tentacle in the box.

"Finally, just you and me. Alone. I will be waiting for you." Winter said.

Time for Winters finale.


	8. Vs Winter

I ran over to the Dusty Desert. I saw all the tracks I made as I carried Elise through this desert long ago...wait a minute that never happened. Oh, these are Winter's tracks. I kept on running, following the tracks. Fully aware of what was ahead. Finally, I saw Winter. His back was towards me this time.

"You're here. I've been waiting for this moment. Today, one of us will die. Permanently. Although I was revived, it only works once. It won't work again for me or anyone else." Winter said.

I just stared at him. Silently whispering about bacon.

Winter back flipped towards me, once again greeted by a fist. He held his nose in pain again. Then, he removed his hands and gritted his teeth. He apparently didn't like that I ruined his epic backflip.

He scowled as he ran up to me and socked me in the face. I stumbled backwards and almost fell on the ground. A sandstorm kicked up, making it hard to see.

I hear a faint voice saying "I'M PREPARING YOU FOR THE REAL VILLAIN HERE!" Winter was yelling. The sand was so intense, even a sonic boom wouldn't be loud.

The sand stopped, and Winter was right in front of me.

"Lesson one," he said."Try to dodge my attacks, instead of just going head on into the fight." He said.

His fist flew at me, and I jumped foot came towards me, which I then ducked.

"Lesson two. Try to hit hard, don't care just about how you look when you do it."

I slammed my fist on his foot, and then kicked him in the face. He shook it off.

"Lesson three. Stop talking, unless it is absolutely necessary. Don't taunt or threaten. Nothing."

"But-"

"SILENCE!" He yelled at me.

I nodded.

I launched my foot at him, and he caught it.

"Lesson four. Interpret what I will do before you recklessly attack me!"

He threw my foot, causing me to fall on the ground. I got back up and saw him charge. Ok, time to do a backflip over him, I thought. So, I back flipped over him and kicked him from behind. His foot launched at me, which I caught. I predicted if I threw it, he would fall over. But if I swung him, it would hurt more. So, I swung him around and slammed him on the sand.

"Now apply all that you learned against me!" He said.

Winter threw many punches and kicks, which I avoided.

I slammed him with heavy attacks and kicks.

Instead of taunting, I focused on what I was supposed to do. Fight.

I got better of interpreting his movements, and stopped the recklessness.

Finally, I punched him to the ground.

"Sonic..." Winter whispered.

Once again, I have to walk up to him to see what he had to say.


	9. Chapter 5

"Here..." He said, giving me his ring.

I put the ring inside the box. The box turned from black to white and shined very bright. It turned into a piece of paper.

"Once I die...it'll have words on it...remember the tactics I told you...don't give up...no matter what...do not be held back...from your mission...gasp...I said you will become somebody in the future...in a phone call I recorded...you can see it in your email...in the future...you are...the..."

I shook Winter, I wanted to know! I kept shaking him, fear and curiosity ripping me apart. He was dead. I checked the said an address and a phone number.

I went over to the phone I presumed Winter went to. In his email, it described the place. Then, I went over to the phone and typed in the number.

"Welcome to the time machine. Would you like to teleport to the year 2020?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

Instantly, a blue beam shined on me, and I teleported away.

**_to be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 6

Stay tuned for "The Last Story" the end of Sonic's main adventure. Note : don't worry, there will still be more stories made after this one.


End file.
